Acceptance
by JC HOYT
Summary: Takes place after the fight scene. Can Cal make things right with his family?
1. Chapter 1

I dont own Crazy, stupid love. This story is a combination of real scenes from the movie and my own writing.

Takes place after the fight when Hannah took Jacob to meet her family.

"Cal" Jacob tried to talk to him after the big fight.

Cal stood up "Honey, this guy is a low life, he's a womanizer"

"That's ironic" Emily huffed

"Excuse me?" Cal said angrily

Emily just shrugged and shook her head.

"I have witnessed him in action and you are not to see him anymore" Cal told her.

"Dad, I'm not going to stop seeing him" she told him, shaking her head.

"Okay then we have nothing more to talk about" he said glaring at her.

She just stared back at him.

"Get the hell out of my house" he said, raising his voice.

"This isnt your house anymore" Emily interrupted angrily.

"You made damn sure of that didnt you sweetheart" he responded.

Hannah, looking hurt, looked to Jacob indicating that she wanted to leave, he got up and walked over to her placing his hand on her back supportively.

They got to his car and he put his arms around her. She held him tight. After they broke the hug he looked into her eyes and ran his hand across her cheek. "You okay?" he asked. She nodded and he opened the door for her.

They drove back to his place in silence. She gazed out the window, lost in thought. He kept looking at her, worried about what was going through her head, worried she would listen to her dad and kick him to the curb.

They got back to his house, she went into his bedroom and flopped down on the bed and patted the spot next to her, beckoning him to join her.

He laid down next to her on his side,placing his hand on her hip, waiting for her to talk.

"So...why does my dad hate you exactly?" she asked curiously.

"He doesnt hate me per se, he hates me being with you" he explained.

"Okay, I'm gonna need more Jacob" she told him.

"I met your dad at the bar right after he and your mom split up. He was so sad and angry and would just talk non-stop about David Lindhagen. He seemed to be a nice guy who had been screwed over and I offered to help him. He reminded me of my dad" he explained laying back flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

"Still not connecting the dots" she said confused.

"I taught him how to pick up women" he said, feeling bad, not meeting her eyes.

She started laughing uncontrollably.

"What?" he asked, confused as he propped himself up on his elbow to look at her.

"Its just so ironic, of all the people in the world, you met my dad and taught him to be a man whore now you and I are together" she said gesturing between them, still laughing.

He frowned "I'm sorry, I feel terrible about this"

"Jacob, it's fine. You know my mom cheated and told my dad she wanted a divorce and he's just been devestated so whatever has happened has happened" she told him and slid over closer to him. He laid back down and she laid her head on his chest, wrapping her arm around him.

"Your dad is never going to be okay with this" he sighed.

"I think he will in time, he is protective though so you're defintely going to have to work to prove yourself to him" she said looking up into his eyes. "You up for that?" she asked anxiously.

"I'll do whatever it takes but I'm not sure anythings ever going to be enough" he said staring into her eyes.

"Are you going to dump me?" she asked sadly.

"No way" he said pulling her closer. "I dont think I could be without you now" he said honestly.

She smiled and leaned in and kissed him, putting her hand on his cheek.

"I want my dad to like you but I dont need him to, I'm a grown up and I make my own decisions. I want to be with you Jacob, thats my decision and it isnt going to change" she told him. He smiled at her and kissed her tenderly.

The next day Jacob tried to call Cal but he didnt answer the phone. He left a message. "Cal, it's Jacob. I'd really like to talk to you about this. If you could call me back, I'd appreciate it"

Cal didnt call back, he also wasnt calling Hannah, Emily or the kids either.

Jacob tried to get Hannah to call him but she wouldnt. He knew everybody was sad that they werent talking.

Jacob went to the bar to find Cal. Cal looked over at him and sighed. "Here to find another girl? Bored of my daughter already?" he said snarkily.

"Can we have a civil conversation?" Jacob asked.

"Are you still seeing my daughter?" he asked.

"Yes" he answered.

"Then I've got nothing to say to you" he responded.

"Is this what youre going to do now? Just hang out in a bar and abandon your family? Your kids miss you Cal"

"So you're hanging out with my kids now? That's great. By the way I didnt abandon my family, they hate me" he said sadly.

"They love you" Jacob corrected him.

"I dont need your advice about my family thank you" he said agitated.

"I'm in love with her" he said. "I love her" he said looking him in the eye.

You love her? You love Hannah?" Cal asked

"Yes" he answered honestly.

"Tell me about it, tell me how much you love her" Cal said.

"I dont know what I was doing before this and I dont know what to do about it. Its not something I can really stop. This isnt something that I wanted. I used to look at people who were in love and I thought the things they were doing and the things that they were saying made them seem pathetic. I spent all this time with you and I was trying to make you more like me but as it turns out...ah I need that drink" he sighed. "Youre going to make me do this? I gotta really do this?" he asked, shaking his head.

Cal stared at him "I had Hannah when I was 17, I taught her to ride a bike, I taught her to drive a car. And I've seen too much, I know too much" Cal said.

"I know" Jacob agreed.

"And its Hannah, and she's too good for you" Cal told him

"I agree" Jacob answered. "I wont stop seeing her though. I love her and I make her happy. I wont do anything to hurt her, I'm sorry I cant make things right with you. Youre a good dad Cal" Jacob said as he got up to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Cal left the bar and returned home alone to his crappy apartment. He sat on the couch and thought about his life, wondering how it could have gotten so off track. Emily was the only girl he had ever loved and he knew she was the only girl he would ever love. He had thought they had the perfect family, the perfect life, now in one fell swoop it had all come apart. First Emily, now he had alienated his oldest daughter by intruding into her life and his only son was heartbroken because he thought he had stolen his soul mate.

Ever since he and Emily had split up Jacob had been his only friend, his previous so called friends having abandoned him. Now he had shut Jacob out too. He had never felt so alone. He was miserable and knew he had to do something about it. He didn't want this life anymore.

"Can I come over and talk to Robby?" he texted Emily.

"Sure" she responded simply.

He went over to the house and rang the doorbell, feeling uncomfortable with the feeling of having to wait outside of his own house.

Robby came to the door, his mom already having told him his dad was coming.

"Hey buddy, can we talk?" he asked.

Robby came out and sat down on the steps. Cal sat next to him.

"I'm sorry you got hurt, I would never intentionally do anything to hurt you. I hope you know that" Cal told him.

"I know dad, sorry I was a jerk. I know it wasn't your fault. Things just got so messed up"

"Thanks buddy" Cal said ruffling his hair.

"Daaaaaad" Robby whined pushing him away playfully.

"So are we good?" Cal smiled.

"Yeah we're good" Robby smiled back and hugged him.

"I love you kid, I know you're almost a man and all but I'm still going to tell you that"

"Love you too dad, we missed you"

"Did everyone miss me?" he asked wondering how things stood with Emily.

"Talk to her dad" he said getting up and going inside to get his mom. "Good luck" he grinned before going in.

"I'm sure I'll need it" Cal sighed.

Emily came out. "Seems like you and Robby worked things out" she said, standing with her arms crossed defensively.

"Yeah, at least I'm back in good graces with one member of my family" he nodded.

"Still not speaking to Hannah huh?" she asked, softening a little.

"My next stop" he said.

"She's a big girl Cal, you have to left her be a grown up. Besides she really likes Jacob, she's very happy and that's good to see"

"I know" "I was wrong" he admitted solemnly.

She sat down next to him. "The good thing about family is they're always willing to forgive" she said.

"I hope so, I've sure made a mess of things Em" he said honestly.

"I know the feeling" she sighed. "I'm sorry about everything, I don't know what I was thinking. I just threw our life away, everything we had" she said in disbelief.

"I was so mad at you but I've realized, Jacob made me realize actually that it's partly my fault too. I got too comfortable, stopped trying to woo you. I should have treated you better, appreciated you, made you fall in love with me everyday. Instead I just got boring and I regret that"

"I love you Cal" she said tearfully.

"I love you Emily, more than anything and I always will" he said honestly.

"Do you think there's a chance we can work this out?" she asked hopefully.

"I think we can get through anything together" he said taking her hand and kissing it. "I'd like to take you out on a date saturday if you are free" he asked.

She smiled lovingly at his romantic gesture. "I'd like that a lot"

"It's a date" he grinned "I'll call you" he said before walking away.

The next day he went to Jacob's house. Jacob answered the door and was shocked to see Cal there.

"Hannah isn't here" he told him.

" I know, she's with Emily, they're having some sort of girls day, getting pedicures and picking out a dress for our date on saturday"

Jacob smiled. "That's great, congratulations"

"Can I come in?" Cal asked.

Jacob looked at him skeptically. "Are you armed?"

"No" Cal chuckled.

Jacob still stared at him. "Do you want to frisk me?" he asked.

Jacob stood aside and let him come in.

"I'm trying to put my family back together so that includes making things right with everyone, Hannah included"

If you're here to ask me to stop seeing her again..." Jacob said.

"I'm not. I want her to be happy and she is...with you. I am not going to stand in your way, partly because I know it doesn't matter anyway" he joked. "But also because I know you love her and I'm sure you are capable of being a good man to her"

"Thank you" Jacob answered. "I appreciate that"

"Dont get too excited, I'm not welcoming you to the family or anything" Cal teased.

"Ok" Jacob grinned.

Cal went to leave.

"Cal?" Jacob called to him as he was getting ready to walk out the door.

Cal turned around.

"I'm happy for you" Jacob said.

"You too buddy" Cal said shaking his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Hannah came back to Jacob's a few hours later. He greeted her excitedly with a kiss. His kisses made her go weak in the knees. She'd never been with a guy who made her feel this way before. Even though she hated to admit it, Liz had been right, her life had been PG-13. But that was before Jacob.

"Miss me bad huh?" she teased playfully.

"Yes" he answered honestly, continuing to kiss her softly. She dropped her bag as he deepened the kiss and gave him her full attention, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders. God his body was amazing, she made a mental note to get back to the gym herself.

He pulled back after a minute. "Your dad came by" he told her.

"Seriously?" she asked scrunching up her face and pulling away. "Why would you say that to me now after getting me all worked up?" she asked, annoyed at the loss of contact with his hard body.

"I thought you'd want to know" he responded with a grin, very amused by her reaction to him stopping kissing her.

"It could have waited until we were sweaty and out of breath" she pouted.

He tried to kiss her again but she pulled away "Forget it, now you've got me thinking about my dad so I cant think about sex at all without being horrified" she complained.

"I'll make it up to you later" he winked and slapped her ass playfully.

"Okay so what happened? Did he come by to officially disown me?"

"He wants to make up" he said.

She snorted "Yeah well there needs to be some serious apologizing and butting out of my life before that's gonna happen" she huffed.

"He's trying, he said he's okay with us now" Jacob said, he understood why she was hesitant and agreed she had a right to be but just wanted the family to make up, because he truly cared about them all and also so there wouldn't be any obstacles for him and Hannah to pursue their relationship.

"He should have been okay with us the whole time. I'm a grown ass woman, not a teenager, and who I bang is my business" she ranted.

"Who you bang?" he asked with a frown, desperately hoping that wasn't all this was to her.

She saw the look on his face "Yeah" she paused, fumbling for words "Who I bang or you know...who I love, whatever" she said trying to sound casual, glancing timidly at him.

He closed the distance between them quickly and kissed her hard, leaning down to her and wrapping his strong arms tightly around her small waist. She had to grab onto his shoulders to steady herself.

When they pulled back from the kiss he beamed at her with that sweet, sexy smile that made her swoon "I love you" he said softly.

"Really?" she asked with a nervous smile.

"Yeah really" he smiled back.

"Wow, Liz is going to hate me" she laughed in that cute way of hers.

"Yeah probably, I mean she did offer to let me call her Hannah and wear a red wig for me" he said uncomfortably.

She laughed hysterically "God she's a freak, what is wrong with her?!"

"Wait a minute, did you tell her how I am in bed?" he asked curiously, knowing Liz had been fully on his side about Hannah going home with him.

She just smirked at him without answering.

"Oh boy, that's awkward" he said shaking his head.

"What? Shes my best friend I had to tell her its like a rule" she told him.

"What'd you say?" he asked curiously.

"That you are an exemplary lover of course" she teased

"Shut up" he said playfully pushing her away.

"Jacob, I'm not kidding" she laughed, following him around. "I said you are amazing but of course she wanted NC 17 details that I wouldn't give her, she's such a perv"

"Yeah I'm not sure I can ever hang out with her" he said uncomfortably.

Hannah laughed "Oh my god, are you afraid of my friend?"

"She's like a predator" he said, sounding a little worried.

Hannah roared with laughter over this.

"She said she'd send my junk to the morgue!" he said emphatically.

She continued to laugh furiously and he started laughing too, unable to resist.

"I'll protect you" she said, putting her hand on the back of his neck. She smirked at him teasingly.

He bent down and grabbed her, throwing her over his shoulder. She screamed playfully. He carried her to the bedroom.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Earning that NC 17 rating" he told her.


End file.
